clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan-Wachen Game Transmitter
The Dan-Wachen Game Transmitter was supposedly the first ever video game console in the market, created by Dan and Wachen, the future founders of Everlaunchers. It only had twelve games included, and used a different technique to transmit the games onto the television screen. They had to colour each pixel and transmit it onto the screen one-by-one in a split-second. The game console was succeeded by the Everlaunch Game Console, which featured all of the games on the Dan-Wachen Game Transmitter. Its legacy continues to live until today through the Everlaunch Game Console 2. Games First-party Built-In Games There were a total of twelve games included within the Transmitter itself. They are: *Table Hockey *Red Screen White Black Screen (a glitch that would eventually lead to a rendered edition of Table Hockey) *Golf *Pinball *Warfare *Freak Out (which would lead to a series of Jettizoid games) *Mapper *Puffle Catch *Dan's Toilet Bowl *Shoot The Target *Mind Puzzle *Match Light Colony Twelve/'Fun Pack' In colonies that were poor and developing, Dan and Wachen released only four games on its console, lowering the price massively. It is, for some reason, known as the 'Fun Pack', leading penguins in those colonies to think what other colonies don't of the console. It was only after the revoloution of the Internet did penguins know about this cunning marketing tactic. The 'Fun Pack' games start with the name 'Multiplayer', to make it more convincing, although two of the games ARE NOT multiplayer at all. *Multiplayer Golf *Multiplayer Tennis *Multiplayer Red Light *Multiplayer Pinball Sports Pack The 'Sports Pack' is an updated version of sports games included within the transmitter itself and serves as an extension for those who own the 'Fun Pack' only and had none of the twelve original games. The 'Sports Pack' also includes new games that were interesting and spun-off sequels. *Golf *Pinball *Table Hockey *Tennis *Table Tennis *Hockey *Basketball *Bowling *Cycling *Track and Field Running *Track and Field High Jump *Track and Field Triple Jump Action Pack This pack includes four totally new games that involves action. It was the second most popular 'pack' for the whole console. It includes: *Fight! An action game in which you have to fight with another player. *FIGHT! The same action game, but with more actions. *FIGHT, OR ELSE! The same action game, but with EVEN more actions! *Basketball Lite The same as 'Basketball', but you have to fight with the actions from the game, 'Fight!', to be able to shoot the ball. Ridiculous. Wachen Amok Pack This pack includes two games that were of different variety and were better than current games. *Modem Destruction Involves destroying a large abandoned building by using weapons. *Darts Originally planned to be included in the Sports Pack, but its release had to be postponed. Like normal darts, but with better graphics. Third-party Software There were several games that were programmed by other penguins for the Dan-Wachen Game Transmitter. These games were ridiculous, thus, it sold poorly in video game stores. Individual Games by individuals *Chaos--A game in which you dominate the world using two 'things', that both take up one pixel of the screen. There are no other instructions. Clicking the up button on the controller would glitch the game and play another altered version of Table Hockey. *Super Table Hockey and Hockey--A two-in-one catridge containing the games 'Table Hockey' that was built in the console and 'Hockey', included with the Sports Pack. Both games were only slightly altered, thus, it sold quite poorly in the market. *High Penguins vs. YOU!--A controversial game that sold only 100 copies. It depicted 8-bit fighting scenes with a High Penguin and an Adelie Penguin, with you controlling the latter. The games are considered extremely rare and are sold as high as 1 million coins! Astodos, Inc. Astodos, Inc. produced a total of twelve games for the system. They went on to publishing games for the Snowtendo and Everlaunch games. Ball Maze was one of Astodo's most popular games. It involved trying to complete a maze using a ball. However, it may use very sophisticated methods which require much logic to solve it. See Also *Everlaunch Game Console Category:Video Games Category:games Category:items Category:Software